10 Random Songs That Turned Into 11
by T'Key'la
Summary: I wrote 10 more random song tid-bits. Because I needed the distraction. So you are made to suffer - it's your lot in life. I did keep track this time so there are only 10! Hope you enjoy. K/S.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - I know, it's only supposed to be 10 songs. But I lost count so it turned into 11. Oops. Hope you enjoy some or all of them!

* * *

**1. Theme from "Beauty and the Beast"**

They had been afraid to admit how they felt. They were barely even friends. Then somebody bends, unexpectedly.

The little change happened after they had beamed back from yet another away mission gone bad. Jim was surprised to wake in med bay to find Spock holding his hand, watching him, Spock not realizing he was transmitting his thoughts to Jim.

//I was wrong. You are the sun that rises in the east. If you leave me, I will never be whole again.//

Despite the headache that threatened to split his head in half, Jim smiled at Spock. "I love you too."

**2. Broken Vow by Josh Groban**

Uhura knew it was over long before she would admit it even to herself. She had seen the way Spock looked at the Captain when he didn't think she noticed. Maybe he didn't even know he was doing it. They say that love is blind – maybe even to those who are experiencing it.

She couldn't blame Spock. He had made no vows to her. He had made no promises. And so her tears were her own. She had tried to explain to him – that she had to let him go. He wasn't hers. He looked confused and hurt and it soothed her ego for a while. But they were not the ones who were meant to be in love. It would be a lie to pretend that they were. He was meant for the Captain, not for her.

She'd give away her soul to make it not true. She loved Spock, more than she had ever loved anyone. More than she would ever love anyone else, but even that wasn't enough. Because she also loved him enough to let him go. That was the hardest part. But if he were happy, how could she fault either of them for it?

**3. Layla by Eric Clapton (unplugged)**

_What will you do when you get lonely?_ Jim asked himself. He would absolutely not sleep with any of his crew. Not even that really cute yeoman in engineer. So what if her name was Layla? Just because it was his favorite rock song. Ever.

He felt like a fool, falling in love with his unapproachable First Officer. It turned his world upside down. Not that he minded all that much. He'd always made the best of every situation he'd found himself in. That's how he had become Captain of the Enterprise. But it wasn't all he wanted. He wanted Spock. In every way. He loved Spock. If only he had to nerve to tell him. Because if Spock didn't kill him, maybe Spock would make sure he was never lonely again. And that he would not go out of his mind with want.

Would it help to go to Spock on bended knee? To beg for an answer? Would he ease Jim's worried mind then?

**4. Circle of Life – "Lion King"**

"Death is a part of life," Bones told Jim when Lieutenant Jones died on an away mission. It was almost unbearably stupid that he was killed by the natives of the planet, the very day they had arrived. They were supposed to be meeting with the planet's government concerning their petition to join the Federation. And Jim couldn't simply leave the planet, despite loosing one of his crew members. Starfleet said they had to stay and finish the talks.

"It is part of the circle of life, Captain," Spock had said. "We all know that we could come to the end of our path at any time. We must take from life all that we want while we have the opportunity."

If Jim weren't so angry and so consumed with grief, he'd have heard the words Spock didn't say. That love too was a part of the circle of life.

**5. It's Too Late - Carole King**

"What's wrong?" Jim asked Spock when his Vulcan left the bed after they had finished making mind-blowing love.

"It was easier, before," Spock said, uncharacteristically hesitant. "When you were only my Captain. You were…light and breezy."

"What?" Jim asked, sitting up to study Spock who was standing with his back to Jim. "I was light and breezy? I don't even know what that means."

"I would see you and you would go past me. And it was fine. Now I want you to stay. I want you everywhere I am. I love you, Jim. And it feels like…"

"Like what? What do you want from me?" Jim asked in some trepidation.

"I…have never felt this way about anyone before," Spock admitted. "And it's too late to turn back from these emotions. I know that now."

"Good. Then come back to bed," Jim invited, holding up the covers.

**6. Someone Saved My Life Tonight – Elton John**

"Do whatever is necessary to secure the treaty." Sounded easy enough when Starfleet had issued those orders. Did they know that "whatever" would include Jim being forced to marry the ruling lord's daughter? She was sitting in the oversized chair, watching him like the cat about to pounce on the canary.

Could Jim tell them the truth? That he was already in a committed relationship? That he was bonded to Spock? That although they weren't yet married, they had done everything but say those specific words?

"Your royal highness," Spock said at 4 in the planet's morning, when he had finally gained an audience. "You cannot ask the Captain to forfeit his freedom. He is a citizen of Earth. They are notorious for needing their freedom. Like the beautiful butterflies of your planet. If you attempt to contain him, he will wither and die. His beauty will wilt, his spirit will not survive."

The king looked from Spock to Jim and back to Spock. "Yes. I see," he said. They both thought he saw a great deal more than he was saying. "We will sign your treaty. Your Captain will be free to leave. My daughter will find a more suitable mate."

When they were back safely aboard their ship, in their cozy bed, Jim snuggled even closer to Spock's warm body. "You saved my life tonight. You know that, right?"

"It was my life I saved," Spock corrected, kissing his snuggle bear and holding him tight.

**7. You'll Accompany Me – Bob Seeger**

"Before you leave, there's something you should know," Jim told Spock as Spock continued to pack to return to Vulcan 2.

"What is that, sir?" Spock asked, neatly folding his uniforms to put them in his tote.

"I know you think that love is a loosing game. That it burns itself out, leaving only ash. But that's not true for…everybody."

"I have no time for your riddles, sir," Spock said, going to his closet to take out another uniform. Jim followed him, closing his door.

"You and I," Jim said, reaching out to touch Spock's arm. "We were meant to be."

"To be what?"

"Don't be stupid," Jim said, shaking his head. "You don't want to leave me any more than I want you to go. You are supposed to accompany me as we travel through the stars."

"I am many things. Stupid is not one of them."

Jim silenced him with a kiss.

**8. Hotel California – The Eagles**

"I am not addicted to anything," Jim said with great indignation. What were Bones and Spock doing? Having an interference? Telling him he had to face his own demons or he'd never conquer them? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You are addicted to lots of things, Jim," Bones said. "Scotty's moonshine. Coffee. Milkshakes. Worst of all is the marijuana."

"I don't smoke pot," Jim said a little too loudly.

"I never said you smoked it. I said you are addicted to it. You can't cook. So why the sudden interest in making brownies? In the middle of the night?"

"I just want the chocolate," Jim responded.

"Must I search your quarters?" Spock asked firmly.

"You are welcome to. You aren't going to find anything there. Except maybe a mirror on the ceiling. But that's only for recreational purposes."

"If you aren't consuming pot, why are your eyes bloodshot? Why do eat Doritos all hours of the day and night?" Bones asked.

"I don't have the munchies. My eyes are bloodshot because I need new contacts. Why don't you just use your fucking scanner? That will tell you I'm not eating or smoking pot," Jim said in anger.

Bones shook his head but did as Jim demanded, studying the readouts before showing it to Spock.

"Satisfied?" Jim asked.

**9. Going to California - Led Zeppelin**

"I'm going to California," Jim decided.

"When? Now?" Spock asked, turning on his side to better see his t'hy'la.

"No. For shore leave. Will you come with me? Not San Francisco. The mountains."

"I would like that," Spock said. "Perhaps we could also visit the ocean. Do some sun worshiping."

"Sun worshipping?" Jim laughed. "When did you start using that kind of language?"

"Shortly after your vocabulary started creeping into my mind," Spock said.

"I'm sorry," Jim said, laying flat on his back to look up at the ceiling. "No, I'm not sorry. I love you too much to ever be sorry that we are bonded and that I'm slowly corrupting you."

"I have no regrets at all," Spock assured him with a kiss.

**10. Good Times Bad Times - Led Zeppelin**

He supposed he knew what it meant to be a man. But it never occurred to him he'd find out by being made Captain of his starship. Not quite so quickly. It had always been his ultimate goal, helping him make it through the good times and the bad. But he just wasn't sure he knew everything that he needed to know to be a good Captain. How much discipline was enough? How tight a ship should he run? What did he know about appropriate Starfleet decorum and how to enforce it?

He was so very grateful that he had by his side a brown-eyed half-man who would help guide him, someone to be there through the good times and the bad. And he knew that there would be more good than bad because he had Spock's promise.

**11. I Feel the Earth Move – Carole King**

Whenever I see your face, I feel the ship quake under my feet. The stars tumble from the sky. My heart trembles. And all you have to do is look at me.

Then you touch me, and the world comes to a stop. Your thoughts are my thoughts, your love warmer than the sun of Earth. And my emotions can't be contained but you don't mind. You revel in my love, in my chaotic thoughts, all mixed up in _hotcoldloveneeddesirehomelove_ and you absorb it all, giving me peace and security in exchange.


	2. 10 Random Songs Because I'm Blue

**Starry Starry Night**  
Josh Groban

They did not understand. Perhaps they never will. But I do. I understand what the stars mean to you. I know the darkness in your soul. And I love you even so, without reservation or second thought.

Now I understand what you tried to say to me. How you suffered for all that you have gained. I was one who did not listen. Not then. But I will never make that mistake again. I know that if you tell us that we are flying into a trap, I will know it is so.

Your eyes of china blue betray what you are thinking. Thoughts that at first I did not understand. That you love me like you have loved no other. I did not know how to listen to those words. I could not love you, then. But still your love was true.

Before this starry starry night, I declare to you – I do understand and I love you too. For how could I deny one as beautiful as you what your heart so clearly yearns to have. Like the strangers you have met, like the strangers we once were – I understand what you have tried to say to me.

* * *

**No Valentines**  
Elton John

You know that I find the tradition of Valentines Day foolish even by Human standards. We do not need a random date on the traditional Earth calendar to celebrate our love. I would give you everything – the sun and sky. But you already have those. You fly through them in your starship.

You have no regrets giving up the soil of Earth for the discoveries to be made. You do not miss Easter when the daffodils bloom. You do not begrudge missing the white Christmases of your childhood. You have no regrets over the choice you made – to leave it all behind.

And when the sentimental music plays, you smile and I know you are at peace with the choices you made. You would not trade your life for anything.

* * *

**Pretty Maids all in a Row  
The Eagles**

"Hi there. How are you?" you said to me after the Memorial Service at Starfleet.

Heroes come and they go, you said. They leave us behind, you said. Why do we give up our hearts to the past? I knew you were not asking me that question. It was one you had struggled to answer your whole life. "Why must we grow up so fast?"

And the storybook comes to a close. That was a lesson you learned before you were old enough to have any idea of the impact that that fact would have on your life. That your father had died and left you and your mother behind.

You and I – we will begin a new storybook. There will be no pretty maidens in a row. We do not need them. We only need one another. And our story will have a happy ending.

* * *

**Home to Stay  
Josh Groban**

I know you are gone. I watched you leave. I thought that I was to blame. You could not live a life that did not include my promise that I would be yours. Forever. It was the forever that frightened me. Something I can only admit to you – the one who already knows the truth of what lies in my heart. I had believed I would have more time with my mother. She died when my planet did. How could I risk giving my heart to you when you could so easily be the next to die? Could I endure that pain ever again?

I did not believe I could endure it until you left. Then I knew the pain of loosing you – through my own selfishness. And that pain was even worse.

When you have gone your own way, when you have had time to forgive me - call out my name, and I will come to you and ask you to return to me. Return to our quarters. Home to stay.

* * *

**Home  
Beauty and the Beast**

_You monster._ I know that is what you thought of me on our first encounter. When I used the death of your father to taunt you. To try to make you crack. To make you suffer the way I perceived you had done to me by cheating on that test.

Then we left Earth for our mission, side by side. I never thought home could be dark and cold. But space has become our home. This is what I believe in now – that you and I are home whenever we are together. It could be in a fairy-tale castle inhabited by real monsters. It could be a poor provincial town where no one understands us.

Our lives have been altered, forever. Because you found the key to unlock the prison in which I had placed myself. With you, I am home and free.

* * *

**Take It Easy  
The Eagles**

You have always been running down a road, trying to loosen your load. You have struggled to lighten up – to understand. But it never came to you. Not until you received your own command.

"Is your sweet love going to save me?" you finally asked me. I assured you that it would. Because together, we would make it easy. I would lighten your load. I would help relieve the world of troubles on your mind. Because I am the one you have always looked for as you were running down the road. My love will be the one that saves you. You have my word. And you can take it easy - with my help.

* * *

**Sacrifice  
Elton John**

It's a human sign, when things go wrong. When the scent of hurled anger and the temptation is strong. Sweet deceit can come calling – but not to us. We may argue. I am told every married couple does. We are two hearts living in two separate worlds. But we are one at the same time. It is no sacrifice to put aside the anger and misunderstandings when I see you. When I catch your blue eyes and see the pain, the hurt, the love. Jealousy burns itself out. I know you would never cheat on me and I regret saying that you had. Just a simple word – I am sorry I hurt you. And you come to me, forgiveness a given. Because our love ensures that we will never sacrifice what we have. It is far too precious to us both.

* * *

**In My Life  
Bette Midler**

There are places I will remember forever. Many have changed. Some no longer exist. Friends have been lost. Through distance and time and intentional neglect.

Of all of the friends I have known, none compare to you. Love is something new – you bring it to life in ways I had heard were possible but had never before experienced in my life. I love you more than I had ever believed possible. More than any who have come before you.

* * *

**Old Love  
Eric Clapton (unplugged)**

I can feel your body when I am lying in our bed. There is some confusion buzzing through my head. How is it possible that you can make me lose control the way that you do? Before you were a part of me, intimacy was…satisfying, enjoyable,

With you, I am no longer myself. Who I was is only an illusion. This flame will always burn and you alone will be able to quench it. When we make love, I am the fire and the flame and the heat and the need. I do not control my reactions or my feelings. I worry that I will be incinerated by our passion. If that is my fate, I could choose no other. So long as you are there. And I can feel your body when I am lying in our bed.

* * *

**Margaritaville  
Jimmy Buffet**

I know I can't live on sponge cake. And I'm not looking at that tourist all oiled up over there on that blue beach towel. I admit I am wasting away in Margaritaville but I told you I was going to when we came here.

You can't understand the reason I wanted to stay here for our entire shoreleave. But I think you're starting to come around to my way of thinking. That Vulcan reserve is starting to crumble and it won't be long before you are wasting away right along with me.

No, t'hy'la, the tattoo isn't real. I'm not entirely sure where it came from. I guess it happened after you left me and Bones at the last bar on the beach. Somewhere between the time I blew the sand out of flip flop and drank that last margarita. Bones might know. But I'm pretty sure it's my own damn fault, as much as I'd like to claim it's not.


End file.
